Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7q - 4}{7q + 12} + \dfrac{-13q - 2}{7q + 12}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{7q - 4 - 13q - 2}{7q + 12}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-6q - 6}{7q + 12}$